


Cute Aprons

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Weeb Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and N are cute in aprons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Aprons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> This was written as part of a general quick fic challenge, where anybody could submit anything. I deeply regret the weeb Japanese.

The wind swept through the vermillion leaves like a whisper of long forgotten love. It discarded the leaves at the foot of the hill of emerald grass blades, but swept through the golden sunlight hair of one inhabitant and green tea ice cream green hair of the other until they were mixed, gold and green, like the banners of an Australian sports team as the crowd screams, “Aussie Aussie Aussie, oi oi oi!”

But this was not Australia. Australia was a far off distant place, where the sun burnt as bright as golden hair, now falling down the front of the boy’s frilled apron. Frilled like the benefits of life, of love, of sitting on a hill with a green tea ice cream green haired boy, wearing matching aprons.

The green tea ice cream haired boy opened his mouth and, in a voice of purest, saddest innocent said, “Ne! Edo-kun! You’re honto ni kawaii da neeeeee!!!”

"Eeeeee?!" Edo-kun cried, golden hair swept back from his face, kissed and blessed by the sun. "Demo, N-senpai, I’m not as kawaii as you!"

Tears, like diamonds of joy, fell down N-senpai’s alabaster cheeks as he embraced Edo-kun in a moment of purest joy and ecstasy.

And in that moment, I swear, they were kawaii as fuck.


End file.
